The Return of the Planeteers
by Missgoldy
Summary: 12 months after Zarm launched a surprise attack that turned their lives upside down, the remaining Planeteers are called back together for the last time to destroy Zarm and avenge the loss of their friend.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Captain Planet/all main characters in this story are the property of Ted Turner and Cartoon Network. The story and events belong to me. This is my first FanFic, I've finally gained the confidence to write one so please read and review. Thanks!  
  
**The Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter One  
  
The wind was howling and the snow falling hard as the group exited the building and walked towards the car park. The group talked quietly in Russian as they ambled their way through the snow. It was 6 o'clock in the evening, and most of the employees of the research team were looking forward to their Friday night dinner and drinks. One of the group had been invited repeatedly every week, but rarely joined them. Tatiana was a shy, quiet women who had made friends quickly within the 11 months she had worked for the firm. Tatiana said goodbye to her workmates and made her way to her silver Toyota, noticing that one of the men had broken away and was following her. She forced a smile when he tried to convince her to come with them. Boris was the work-place heart throb, and had made several passes at her since she had started. Tatiana issued a polite but firm "No, thank you", but was unprepared for his next statement: "Well, um....I was wondering if you might...um....want to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" Her first reaction was to say no, but it had been a while since she had lost everything that had mattered to her, and reluctantly accepted. Boris wrote down her details, and promising to call, bounded of with a definite spring in his step. Tatiana sat in the car until they all drove away, then rested her forehead on the dashboard and cried.  
  
Forty-five minutes later she was back in the relative safety and comfort of her lounge room. Pulling her wet socks and shoes off, she threw her keys onto the coffee table and turned the heater on. Panic had begun to set in and she began to wonder if she had the nerves to go through with tomorrow night. She wasn't remotely interested in Boris, hadn't been interested in anyone since.....him. She looked fondly at the collection of photos spread on the mantle: her grandmother, her brother Mishka, and a rag-tag quintet of smiling faces with a beautiful island backdrop. Yes, her last home had been much warmer than this. She hadn't seen or heard from these people since they fled from the island. Gaia was gone, Captain Planet had been returned to the earth indefinitely and with him went their powers. The girl who had controlled the power of wind absently twisted the ring that now replaced the original. She now wore a white gold band with 3 small cut diamonds along the top. That had been a gift from Wheeler, two weeks before all hell had broken loose. She felt the tears coming again, so she returned the photo to it's shelf and curled up on the sofa, wondering what the surviving Planeteers were doing right now.  
  
_The Planeteers had made it back to the mainland in a state of shock. They had lost Gaia, Cap, and then Wheeler within an hour. Linka had been hysterical for days, and Gi had cried with her. Ma-Ti had sat with the girls during those first days, doing his best to cope with the events surrounding the attack on the island. Kwame was simply angry- he felt that he had let his fallen comrades down, and vowed to get even with the entity that had caused the destruction....Zarm.  
  
After a week of mourning, Kwame drew them together for one last meeting. They agreed with his suggestion that they change their identities and return to their original homes or countries within the week, as they had been unable to kill Zarm and feared his retribution. That night they had eaten dinner and talked about their 6 years together: Gi's love of the ocean, Mati's monkey trouble, Wheeler's love of food, smart-ass comments and a certain blonde. It seemed the others had remembered every confrontation between the two of them, and Linka had laughed with them that night.  
  
"Oh, Linka", Ma-Ti had commented, "I don't think you have any idea of the hell you put him through". Gi and Kwame had smiled at this and agreed.  
  
"Well, you heard what he used to say to me!" Linka had argued, "I was simply standing up for myself, because..."  
  
"You have to admit, though, he mellowed out during the last couple of years." Kwame interrupted.  
  
"Da, he did...." She replied, and the group lapsed into a thoughtful silence.  
  
"He was in love with you, Linka" Ma-Ti said quietly. "Did he ever tell you that? He was trying to work up the courage for so long...."_  
  
Linka woke up with a start, and grasped groggily for her dressing gown, slung haphazardly over a chair. Turning the lights out, she shuffled into her bedroom and slipped under the covers, recalling the conversations that had occurred in the little Chinese Restaurant before the remaining Planeteers had said their final goodbyes. Watching her friends walk out of her life, she had called out to Ma-Ti and Suchi before they rounded the corner: "Yes, Ma-Ti, he did tell me". Ma-Ti smiled, waved and resumed his walking, calling out over his shoulder "Good luck, Tatiana...." Linka smiled sadly, and made her way to the airport, the full extent of the last week beginning to bear down on her. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Return of the Planeteers**

Chapter Two  
  
_After about five years of team-beams, rounding up baddies and saving the earth, the Planeteers found themselves with more time on their hands. Duke Nukem had ended up frying himself in a nuclear explosion he'd intended for Captain Planet, Hoggish Greedly had suffered a heart attack brought on by high cholesterol and lack of exercise, and various other eco villains such as Bab's Blight and Looten Plunder were locked securely behind bars. Dr Blight had been diagnosed as clinically insane and had resigned herself to life in a straitjacket. Linka had grinned with glee as Wheeler had informed MAL of the fate of his mistress, and Gi had permanently pulled the plug on the evil microchip. So, eco-emergencies occurred less frequently and the Planeteers were able to pursue other interests. Around this time, the media had picked up on their missions and activities over the years, and the Planeteers became reluctant celebrities. Their adventures were published in magazines, newspapers and on television, and Gaia had often watched their encounters with fans in amusement. One of Ma-Ti's fans had caught up with him on the street and asked if she could "pet his monkey", resulting in shocked silence from the embarrassed boy and hysterical laughter from Wheeler, when he related the story to his friends at dinner.  
  
However, the individual who were gaining the most attention was Wheeler. He constantly found himself mobbed by scores of screaming girls, to the extent that he wasn't able to perform his duties. Contrary to expectations, Wheeler found the attention embarrassing, and tried to avoid these situations as often as he could. Due in part to this attention, Linka and Wheeler's relationship had continued along its rocky, stormy path. Wheeler continued to show interest in Linka, but was unable to get close to her. Six months before the attack, Wheeler was invited to join the police force and, believing he had nothing to lose, accepted. He moved out and lived in the U.S for most of the time, but returned home when Gaia requested his presence, and to visit his friends._  
  
Snow had been falling hard all night when Linka awoke suddenly, and she had quickly learnt that many of the towns in her region had been snowed in. Hospitals were full with cases of frost bite being reported, especially with the young and the elderly. Boris had rung her at around 9 to say that he was stuck at a friend's house until the snow cleared, and Linka took advantage of this good fortune to request a rain check for their 'date' tonight. Barely able to contain her relief, she fixed herself some breakfast and sat at the table, reading a book. Ten minutes later, her mobile phone rung. Worried that it may be Boris, she considered leaving it, but picked up the receiver anyway. It turned out to be a very excited Gi. The two girls chatted excitedly, discussing the weather, work and other things. Gi had updates on the boys, who Linka was not in contact with anymore. "Kwame and his wife are having a baby!" she screeched down the phone. Linka grinned at this news....she knew he had been made a tribal chief, and had often made the trip to visit his tribe while they were still Planeteers. Wheeler had often commented that he suspected there might be more to these visits than Kwame let on, however Kwame was an intensely private person, and gave nothing away. "What else is going on?" Linka asked. "Um, Ma-Ti is still traveling, I think..." This was no surprise to Linka. Ma- Ti had been quite despondent about returning to South America. The two friends chatted for a few more minutes, but Linka could tell that Gi was holding something back. "So, are you going to tell me your news?" Linka asked quietly. "I've met someone....and we're GETTING MARRIED. His name is David, and he's a Marine Biologist". Linka couldn't help chuckling- trust Gi to find someone in that field of work. "That's wonderful!" Linka replied sincerely, as Gi began to fill her in on the details of how they met. "We've been seeing each other for 6 months, and I know it's sudden but......will you be a bridesmaid?" Linka graciously accepted, and Gi asked her how her love life was going. "You know me, stubborn as a mule" was the reply. Gi laughed, but it was obvious that Linka had not fully recovered from losing Wheeler. She framed the next question as delicately and cautiously as possible. "Did the two of you ever.....um, get your act together?" The silence that came from the other end was uncomfortable, as Linka struggled with the words she'd been wanting to tell Gi for so long. "Da, but not for very long" Linka replied sadly, and she proceeded to fill Gi in on what had happened on that summer night.  
  
_The others sorely missed Wheelers' company and his sense of humour. It was at this point that Linka had realised she had strong feelings for him, but felt powerless to do anything about it. She had moped around the island for two weeks, helping Kwame fish and collect oysters, and washing the Geo- Cruiser with Gi- it had a thick layer of dust from lack of use. One hot, balmy Friday night, Linka made the mistake of asking Ma-Ti what Wheeler was up to, and he had replied, without thinking "He's on a date."  
  
With the others out on the town, Linka had retreated to her bath-tub and soaked for half an hour, before pulling on a strappy, blue pyjama top and matching bottoms. Armed with the T.V remote and a block of chocolate, she settled on the couch and watched the screen, feeling depressed, lonely and a little love-sick. He had changed so much in the seven years she had known him. The smile was the same, but he was no longer so impulsive in his actions and comments. Linka had to admit he looked great physically, too. His hair was still worn in it's customary, untamable style, but the tips had turned blonde from exposure from the sun. She never meant to brush him off so much, and the constant compliments he used to give had faded away to the odd "You look nice".  
  
Linka was disrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming, and water filling a kettle. She looked over the top of the couch and saw a figure leaning against the kitchen counter, deep in thought. Seeming to sense her, the figure looked up with surprise and smiled. In that unmistakable Brooklyn accent, Wheeler asked "What are you doin' here? I thought you were with the others?" Squealing with delight, she leapt over the couch and nearly crash-tackled him to the floor. "Ow, Linka, you nearly broke my ribs!" he laughed as he put his arms around her affectionately and buried his face in her hair- God, she smelt great... "Sorry" she mumbled into his chest and pulled away shyly, feeling a little self-conscious. "I'm having a quiet night in tonight. Besides, why are you here? Ma-Ti said you had a date?" Linka checked her watch and saw it was only 9:45. Wheeler shook his head, stating "She was nothing on you, babe".  
  
Smiling contentedly, Linka turned and walked back to the coach while Wheeler made them both a coffee. Sitting down beside her, Linka asked how he had met her, and was surprised to learn that it had been a blind date that had been forced upon him. "Honestly Linka, she laughed at everything I said, and kept touching me on the hand and leg. Oh yeah, she had a big nose, too...." He added as an afterthought. "And the constant touching really bothered you..." Linka had asked with a smile. "Yeah, it did so I didn't stay long, I said there was an eco-emergency and hot-footed it out of there..." Wheeler had replied, Linka responding with a fresh fit of the giggles.  
  
Wheeler watched her fondly while she composed herself. He had had a crush on her since he was 17, and now at 24 he could say he was simply in love with her. These days, she wore her blonde hair either in a plait or a pony tail, but tonight it trailed down her shoulders to the small of her back. It was cut in a way that framed her face, and he couldn't count the times he had wanted to run his fingers through it. He had initially been drawn to her stubborn, yet at times vulnerable personality, not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous. As time went by, they had become fast friends and he had resigned himself to the fact that maybe she just wasn't interested.  
  
He settled himself forward, grabbed Linka by the ankles and swung her around so her legs were on his lap. Laughing and blushing at the same time, she moved up so her neck was on the head rest, and they sat in silence, watching T.V and clearly enjoying each others company.  
  
After a while, Wheelers' attention was again diverted to the woman curled up on his lap. She was lying on her side facing the back of the couch and appeared to be concentrating on a flaw in the fabric. Wheeler lifted her by the legs and repositioned himself so that he was leaning over her, and gently rolled her onto her back again. He was close enough to see the faint scar on her forehead from an eco accident many years ago. He traced it with the tips of his fingers, before trailing them down her face and onto her shoulder. Eyes closed, Linka sighed. "I'm sorry I'm so stubborn sometimes...." she confessed in a voice barely above a whisper. Opening her eyes, she observed Wheeler still gazing down at her intently, but this time she didn't flinch or look away. Wheeler leant down further and pressed his lips gently against hers. Linka's arms wrapped around him as he settled himself against her and raised his head a little so that their noses were touching. "You'd better start calling me Jacob" he had said with a smile, and Linka had responded happily by pulling him closer.  
_  
They had stayed on the couch all night- talking, cuddling, and kissing. As she related this new information to a shocked Gi, Linka wondered what might have happened if Wheeler hadn't have sacrificed himself for her.


	3. Chapter Three

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback so far, it's a real motivation to keep writing. This chapter will detail the last of the flashbacks (The attack on Crystal Island and loss of Wheeler), and then will start picking up the pace a little. Things will start brightening up for Linka!  
  
**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The pile of paperwork sitting on Linkas' desk when she arrived at work Monday morning was intimidating. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair and examined the bustling office. Catching sight of Boris (who waved and grinned like a Cheshire cat), Linka returned the greeting half heartedly, before ducking down and re-organising her desk. Turning on her computer, she stared fixatedly at the crackling screen, recalling the sequence of events that had led to the loss of their home, powers and friends.  
  
_"Planeteers', I need you in the Crystal Chamber, NOW!" Gi traded glances with Ma-Ti- Gaia sounded slightly hysterical. Shrugging his shoulders, they followed Kwame and Linka up the beach towards the central building. "What's up" Kwame asked, noticing Gaia pacing the room almost obsessively. The group waited patiently for a response, feeling a little concerned due to Gaia's erratic behaviour. "Something is wrong...." Gaia articulated slowly, "I feel that something has upset the balance of......." She trailed off, obviously at a loss to explain what she was feeling. "Do you need us to do anything?" Gi had volunteered as Wheeler came rushing into the room and joined the group, a little out of breath. "No, all of you will stay here tonight- including you, Wheeler. I need you to be on the look-out. Keep your eyes and ears open and stay together. Something is coming....." After delivering that cryptic message and floating away, Wheeler asked the others what he had missed. "Not much. That was about it, really..." Gi commented dryly. "Ya' know, I think the old girl's finally starting to lose her marbles" replied Wheeler, and was rewarded with both slaps and quiet chuckles.  
  
Night time arrived, yet there was no sign of whatever had Gaia so spooked. During dinner, they came up with a multitude of possible reasons for Gaia's warnings: Earth's water supply had been tampered with, Ma-Ti's crazed fans were preparing an abduction from the island, someone had replaced the apple juice with bourbon, the latest Harry Potter book had disappeared from the shelves ("Oh, no!" cried Linka). By the end, they were laughing so hard that Kwame had to settle them down in his most serious voice, suggesting they all go to bed. Strolling down the hallway hand in hand, Wheeler gave Linka a good night kiss and a fierce hug, then turned and walked back towards his room. "Hey, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" he called back over his shoulder. "It's a date, Yankee" she replied, watching him round the corner and disappear from sight.  
  
No-one slept for long. Kwame was the first to hear the high-pitched buzzing noise that was eminating from the island. Getting up, he moved cautiously into Wheeler's room and woke his friend quickly and quietly. The two men sat on the edge of Wheeler's bed and listened, agreeing it was getting louder. Pulling on their clothes, they rushed to wake the others. Before Wheeler had made it to Linka's door, there was an ear-shattering crack, then the wall opposite Linka's door completely caved in. With the ceiling crumbling, Wheeler dashed into her room and seeing she was already dressed, dragged her from the building. Meeting the others on the beach, they stood in a frightened huddle. The tree behind them suddenly snapped in half and fell towards them, Linka using her ring to deflect the blow. "What the hell is going on..." yelled Wheeler over the noise, an arm clamped protectively around Linka's waist. "Look," bellowed Kwame, pointing to a dark figure that seemed to float towards them over the water. "FIRE" yelled Wheeler, lighting his ring in an attempt to see what was coming. "Uh, guys...I think we should move....like NOW" Gi shrieked, and following her lead, they raced towards Gaia and the Crystal chamber. None of the Planeteers' remembered much of what happened next, only that the spectral figure had caught up with them and once the dark shadow passed over them, everything went black.  
  
Ma-Ti sat up groggily, and looked towards the chamber. The lights that usually glowed within were now dark, and an unnatural silence purveyed. Putting the ring to his head, he summoned the power of Heart. "It's Zarm....Gaia's in pain..... she needs us" As Ma-Ti relayed this message to the others, Kwame wasted no more time. Calling for their powers to combine, they summoned Captain Planet.  
  
Without even greeting his friends with a trademark one-liner, Cap' rushed off to confront Zarm, with the Planeteers in hot pursuit. Half-way to the chamber, Gi noticed a figure lying sprawled near a fallen tree trunk, and immediately changed her direction. A dull light eminated from the body and the Planeteer's approached cautiously. Warning the others to stay back, Kwame and Wheeler knelt down besides the spirit who had become like a mother to them all. Breathing raggedly, Gaia gripped their hands and spoke. "Zarm has the crystal. Don't let him leave with it....Don't let ......" As the light faded away to nothing, Gaia seemed to crumble back into the earth, leaving only her robes behind. In front of them, another deafening crash saw Cap' thrown through the roof of the rapidly disintegrating Chamber. Kwame and Wheeler then turned and ran, the girls' crying still ringing in their ears. Hurtling into the building, they realized they were too late- the crystal was gone. Hearing loud voices, the men approached two figures- one crouched over the other. "Hello boys, looking for this?" Zarm asked as he held the crystal over Cap's head and started chanting in an unknown language. "I'm sorry...." were Captain Planet's last words as he, like Gaia was swallowed up into the ground.  
  
Looking up into their shocked faces, Zarm smiled.....and vanished into thin air. "Is It gone?" asked Kwame in a shaky voice. Surveying the area, they observed the ruined buildings and landscape, the beach and the other 3, who were showing various signs of distress. "I can still hear the buzzing in my ears" remarked Wheeler, wiping tears away. They made their way back to the group, watching as Linka crawled away from her friends to touch the robes lying on the ground. Suddenly, powerful arms hoisted Linka off the ground, bringing her face to face with the entity. "You'll do" he sneered and dragged her kicking and screaming down the beach. Taking the crystal out of his pocket, Zarm uttered a command, smiling as a bright blue portal appeared. With his heart in his mouth, Wheeler tackled Zarm to the ground, sending Linka sprawling. Kwame joined in the fight, kicking the crystal out of Zarm's hand. Zarm attempted to deflect Kwame's blows while holding Wheeler in a headlock. As the others moved to join in, Wheeler backed Zarm up towards the portal and locked eyes with Linka for a few brief seconds. Mouthing the words "I love you", he pushed back with all his might, sending them both toppling into the portal._  
  
Packing up her things for the night, Linka walked out of the office. Working overtime meant that the car park was near empty, not to mention dimly lit. Walking to the car, she was fumbling in her bag for her keys when she noticed her front tyre was flat. Muttering under her breath, she bent down to survey the damage and was amazed to see a screw driver sticking out. Walking around to the boot, Linka swore softly: the rest of her tyres had been slashed as well. Pulling her coat around her, she began the walk to the nearest phone box, unaware that she was being followed. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Is that her?" the scrawny looking man asked his more muscular counterpart. Squinting his eyes in the limited light, Argos Bleak couldn't tell. "I thought she had blonde hair?" Rigger whispered, noticing the honey-brown bangs that Linka had dyed six months ago. "Let's go find out, shall we?" Bleak replied, quickening his pace, with Rigger jogging to catch up.  
  
With the phone box in sight, Linka breathed a sigh of relief. This evaporated with the sound of hurried footsteps coming from behind her. Turning around, she barely had time to register the face of Argos Bleak before a hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged several metres' away from the lit pathway. "Is it her?" came a whiny voice from behind her, which she immediately identified as Rigger. "Allo, love! We've been looking for you!" Bleak sneered "Where's the crystal? I'm only gunna' ask ya' once." Summoning all of her strength, acutely aware that she was powerless to do anything, Linka mumbled something against Bleak's hand. "Huh?" replied Bleak, removing his hand and waiting for her reply. "I said, why the hell would you idiots think I had it?" Linka stated in a low voice, before breathing in and screaming for help. Taken by surprise, Bleak muffled her cries and began dragging her through the park. "C'mon, we gotta' find it or his highness will have our backsides...."  
  
"Uh, Bleak..." mumbled Rigger, looking around nervously, "I think someone's coming" "Stay still" Bleak whispered harshly to the struggling young woman as Rigger went to investigate. Several minutes passed, but Rigger didn't return. "Move!" Bleak commanded, pushing her forwards and eying the park suspiciously. A shadow darted through the trees, followed by another. Bleak froze, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, a small animal launched itself from the trees and sunk its teeth to Bleak's neck. Caught of guard, he pushed Linka to the ground, desperately trying to remove the small monkey that was attacking him. "Bozhe moy, Sutchi?" murmured Linka, picking herself up from the ground and moving away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning around she glimpsed Ma-Ti's huge grin! "Just in time, my friend, wouldn't you say!" Throwing her arms around him, Linka felt elated, trying to comprehend the last few minutes. Linka started firing Ma- Ti with a rapid succession of questions: "What are you doing here? How did you know that....My God, where have you been?" Laughing, Ma-Ti simply shook his head. "It is great to see you again, Linka." Smiling, she removed her arms from his shoulders, sensing that Bleak's yelling had stopped. His voice could still be heard, pleading with two dark figures standing over him. "NO, it can't be, you guys were toast...." "Why are you here, Bleak? Who are you working for, now?" came a distinctly feminine voice. When no answer issued, the other figure tied the blubbering thug to the trunk of a tree.  
  
Linka stepped forward, watching the female emerge from the trees. Wearing a pair of jeans, black knit jumper and brown over coat, the woman stood under the streetlight, looking almost self conscious in her stance. Her hair was still the same shade of dark brown, falling in long tendrils. The woman smiled warmly, holding her arms out. "Hello, Linka. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Without even thinking, Linka darted into Gaia's arms, crying tears of shock and happiness. Pulling back, a million questions began forming in her mind. Gaia, sensing this simply shook her head. "Later, let's get you inside. It's freezing out here". Turning, Linka caught sight of Ma-Ti and the second figure, wearing jeans, jumper, coat and baseball cap. The other man waved and smiled, placing his arm around Ma- Ti's shoulders. "Bozhe moy, this is too much!" Linka moaned, running and embracing the man who she had once called Captain Planet.  
  
An hour later they were all inside Linka's warm house, drinking coffee. "You had better start explaining..." warned Linka, who was still shocked to see her superiors in mortal form. Gaia sighed, and began. "I can only tell you the basics, you'll hear the rest when we meet up with Gi and Kwame tomorrow. Cap and I have been given one last chance to set things right. I was totally unprepared for Zarm's attack, I admit that. We have been sent back to help you finish Zarm off once and for all." Gaia looked at Linka and Ma-Ti sadly. "Being mortal again however, there will only be so much we can do." Ma-Ti, who had been very quiet until now, spoke up. "You mean to tell us, that we have to defeat Zarm with no powers whatsoever? Without Wheeler? It's suicide...." "We wont be completely powerless" commented Cap, "We have what Zarm is looking for- the crystal. It holds an enormous amount of positive energy, but in the wrong hands...." "Bleak and Rigger thought I had the crystal." responded Linka thoughtfully. Gaia watched the young woman with a hint of concern. She knew the reason why Zarm had gone after Linka, but now was not the right time to tell them.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm feeling quite drained, so I'm off to bed." exclaimed Gaia. Linka showed her the 2nd bedroom and returned to the couch, sitting next to Ma-Ti. Her friend pointed to the sleeping figure of Captain Planet, snoring lightly, mouth open and head leaning to the side of his chair. "I know, this is so weird..." Linka whispered, the two of them smothering their giggles. Petting Sutchi's fur for a while, Ma-Ti asked what she had been doing over the past year. Exchanging stories for about an hour, Linka asked how Gaia and Cap had made contact with him. Laughing softly, Ma-Ti explained that he had been eating his lunch on a double decker bus in London when the person in front of him turned around and greeted him with a 'How're ya doin Ma-Ti'. "I swear to God, Linka, I jumped out of my seat and tripped over someone's legs- very ungraceful..." Ma-Ti whispered "I mean c'mon, he was the wrong colour, in normal clothes.....I thought I was seeing things!"  
  
After a while, Linka bade her friend goodnight and moved to her bedroom. Slipping under the covers, she closed her eyes, feeling more happy and content than she had in a long time. As she drifted off to sleep, she looked forward to seeing Gi and Kwame, and finding out about their final adventure. She had missed the excitement for too long now. 


	5. Chapter Five

Howdy everybody! This chapter details the reunion, their mission, and a shocking revelation. Keep reviewing, guys! :-)  
**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Would you like the chicken or the beef?" Smiling at the flight attendant, Captain Planet considered this question...... for about ten minutes, unable to make a decision. With the other passengers directing death-stares in their general direction, Cap quickly chose his meal. Gaia, who had declined the food, was now gazing out the window of the Boeing 767, marveling at the technology she had until now, never experienced.  
  
Sitting behind, Ma-Ti and Linka talked excitedly about the past few days. Sutchi had been taken down to the cargo area in a pet carrier, and had made a huge fuss about being locked up. "The flight's only 7 hours, he'll be ok" Ma-Ti had reasoned. The two Planeteers were distracted from their thoughts for a while by the constant bickering going on in front of them. "Oh, for goodness sake, you've slopped sauce all over my lap" "Hey, I'm learning this human stuff as I go, you try using these utensils" Cap complained, holding up his knife and fork in confusion. "And why are you eating beef? The vegetarian meals would suit you better....." "Get off my back, you grumpy earth witch!" "I swear to God, I've known you for several millennia, and two days as a mortal and I want to strangle you......"  
  
Touching down, Ma-Ti and Linka passed through customs easily and walked to the luggage carousel to collect their backpacks and Ma-Ti's furious monkey. "Do Gaia and Cap have passports?" asked Linka, watching their friends pass through the gates. "I don't want to know" replied Ma-Ti, following the others into the bright sunlight.  
  
Three hours later, they had arrived at their destination, a restaurant/bar in New Orleans that the group used to frequent in happier times. 45 minutes early, Gaia and Cap went for a wander, while Ma-Ti and Linka went inside for a drink. Keeping an eye on the entrance, the two found a cosy corner and sat in a comfortable silence, tired from the trip.  
  
Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Linka washed her face and hands in the basin before reaching for the paper towel. "There's none left" came a voice from beside her. The petite, Asian woman with shoulder length black hair smiled politely and pointed to the auto dryer, before turning and heading for the door. "Gi?" Linka asked cautiously, and the woman swiveled around quickly, registering both shock and recognition. The squealing and laughter that issued forth could be heard by Ma-Ti and most of the bar's patrons.  
  
Linking arms and chattering excitedly, the two girls made their way back to the table, where another man was sitting next to Ma-Ti, smiling and laughing. Spotting Linka, Kwame rose and embraced his friend. "You look so different, Linka- what happened to your hair!" All four sat down and ordered more drinks, Gi apologising repeatedly about not recognizing her friend. "It looks great, mind you", she added as an afterthought. "Why are we here, Ma-Ti? You wouldn't say much on the phone, only that it was an emergency" Kwame asked, settling back in his seat and waiting for a response. Linka, noticing two new arrivals making their way to the table, simply nodded in their direction. Kwame stood up so quickly he nearly sent the table contents flying through the air. Gi was a little slower on the uptake, spitting coke down her shirt and choking when Gaia sat down next to her, resulting in laughter from the Planeteers' and concerned back patting from Gaia.  
  
Dinner was a loud, happy affair. Stories were swapped, questions were raised and laughter abounded. Cap was still experiencing difficulties with fine motor coordination. His steak resembled a train wreck and at one point, his cutting skills had resulted in a piece of meat flying off his plate and hitting Gi in the eye. Gaia continued to chastise him like a child, the Planeteers often trading amused glances.  
  
By ten o'clock, the bar was nearly deserted. Gaia sighed, and told Gi and Kwame what she had told the others the night before. "Argos Bleak and Rigger, working together for Zarm?" Kwame mused, deep in thought. Gaia nodded, then continued. "Zarm was after the crystal for its powers, however since it has human origins, Zarm needed a human to be present for it to work. He had planned to bring one of you through the portal and into the world he was planning on invading. Unfortunately for him, the crystal was retrieved, and he was forced back with no way of returning." Linka held her head in her hands, realizing that if Wheeler hadn't have intervened, she wouldn't be having this conversation.  
  
"The planet that Zarm has colonized is of a similar geographical nature to Earth. It is pristine, Planeteers. It hasn't been touched. The natural resources that Zarm has access to is overwhelming. Trees, iron, minerals, gold, you name it. This is our problem. I'm told that Zarm is gathering these materials to make weapons. The native inhabitants of Alaria have been fighting him off for some time now, but until recently, were getting nowhere. They are a primitive, peaceful race who were unprepared for Zarm's arrival. When Zarm has overpowered them and gathered what he needs, he will certainly come after Earth."  
  
The stunned Planeteers sat in silence, contemplating this new information. "Gaia, you mentioned that the Alarians were getting nowhere, until recently? What does that mean?" asked Ma-Ti, trying to process the facts. Gaia smiled. "You want to take this one, Cap?"  
  
"Zarm's mining and weapon efforts have slowed considerably because something, or someone has been destroying the towers and command posts." Cap watched their faces, still showing bewilderment. "How?" asked Kwame. Cap paused, then looking directly at Linka, replied "By either setting fire to them or blowing them sky high." Linka listened, still confused but Kwame had latched on to the meaning. "How can we be sure that it's him?" he stated, watching Linka. "Because of Bleak and Rigger" replied Gaia "I believe that they were sent to bring the crystal to Zarm, and to bring Linka back in an effort to draw him out from wherever he's hiding." Gaia paused, and placed her hand over Linka's, whose face was now looking pale and breathless. "Wheeler's alive....."  
  
Thunderstruck silence greeted this revelation, followed by whoops, cheers and backslapping among the boys. Gi cheered happily with them, and noticing that her best friend had sunk her head down onto the table, she put her arms around Linka's shoulders and held her. Kwame came and stood behind the girls, commenting that "blowing things up, setting fires- sure sounds like Wheeler to me, Linka!" Finally, Linka sat up and laughed with her team- mates, happily accepting the hugs and slaps on the back. Wiping tears from her eyes, she turned to Gaia and Cap and asked the question everybody was dying to know.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter Six

Greetings! Thanks for all the new reviews, they really motivate me to keep writing. This chapter will deal with the preparation and arrival on Alaria. **_I'm hoping that by chapter 7 or 8, an old friend will make his first appearance_**......... hmmm, wonder who that could be???? Keep reviewing! Thanks..........  
  
**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Wake up, sleepy-legs!" Kwame groaned, feeling a pillow strike him across the stomach. Yawning, he sat up and watched in amusement as Linka threw some clothes at him and bounded around the room, muttering to herself. "Bozhe moy..... I can't find my purse....no money........GET UP, KWAME!" Throwing some clothes on, he wondered how long she had been up as he followed her into the living area of the hotel room they were sharing with Gi. "It's 6 am Linka, we can wait a few more hours.." Kwame complained. Shaking her head, Linka explained that Gaia had sent them to buy supplies. Shrugging, he followed his friend into the foyer and out to the main street.  
  
Staying in New Orleans meant that a 24 hour convenience store was within easy reach. Kwame grabbed a trolley, discussing with Linka what purchases they would need. Eventually, they had loaded the trolley up with compact sleeping bags, back packs, tinned food, biscuits, rope, lighters and anything else they would be able to carry. Gaia had mentioned that Alaria received about 5 hours of sunlight per day, so the weather tended to be cold. Stopping at a clothes store, Linka bought warm, full length coats for her friends, then strolled back to the hotel with Kwame and their purchases.  
  
Returning to their room at 8.30, they unloaded the goods onto the floor and started separating them into back packs. Ma-Ti joined them after a while, having had little sleep in the room he was sharing with Cap and Gaia. "You can share a room with them next time..." Ma-Ti muttered, unhappy with the snoring issuing from Cap's room. "Is Gi still asleep?" asked Linka, looking at the closed door to their bedroom. Grabbing Sutchi, Ma-Ti led the monkey to the door and let him inside. Sitting back down, the Planeteers chuckled as Gi cursed and screamed at the animal attacking her feet and legs. "Good morning, Sunshine!" Ma-Ti had commented as Gi stumbled into the bathroom, ignoring all three.  
  
By Mid-day, the 6 of them had showered, eaten and packed. Kwame had placed the crystal in a shirt and buried it at the bottom of his backpack. They were excited, nervous, unsure but ready. Filing out into the street, Gi looked at the happy, chattering faces in the caf's and on the side walk, realizing that no one knew or even cared about what the Planeteers were about to attempt. Feeling somewhat disheartened, she followed the others on their way out of the main tourist area.  
  
After about an hour and a half of walking, the group found a deserted area down town, and prepared for their journey. Gaia somewhat nervously explained that she had never used the crystal for travel, and warned the Planeteers to be ready for anything. "If we are separated, I think our best bet would be to find the Alarians, who tend to live under the ground. Steer clear of any buildings on the surface, as these will belong to Zarm. If you come across any of his men on your own, don't fight, just run..... that goes for you too, Planet." Cap's frustrated expression mirrored what all the Planeteers were feeling at that moment.  
  
Taking the crystal out, Kwame handed it to Gaia. In a clear and articulate voice, Gaia chanted the words that opened the portal. Kwame and Gi stepped up to it first, not wishing to go through separately. Stepping forward, they disappeared from sight as Ma-Ti moved instinctively next to Linka. Cap went next, obviously to check on Gi and Kwame's progress. Gaia motioned for the remaining two to move forward. "See you on the other side" she said as they closed their eyes and moved forward.  
  
WHAM! Linka hit the ground hard and rolled, feeling pain shooting up her leg. "That could have gone better" came a voice from about 10 metres away. Carefully getting to her feet, Linka moved towards Ma-Ti and Sutchi who were lying sprawled on the grass. Gingerly rubbing his head, he and Linka looked around for the others but there was no sign of them, only a pervading silence. Linka shook her head, now feeling a little scared. "We came through the portal together, so we landed together..." reasoned Ma-Ti, still rubbing his bruised forehead. However, Linka wasn't listening: her stare was directed at the mass of dead, twisted trees that stood at least 20 feet high. The sky was overcast, letting limited light filter through the air. Clouds of mist seemed to float in the air, giving the expansive forest around them a gloomy, dark quality. Little greenery was present, only the odd tuft of grass or patch of leaves competing for sunlight. "It's so quiet...." commented Ma-Ti, looking around and failing to find any other signs of life. "Do we have to walk through there?" asked Linka quietly. "Yep" replied Ma-Ti firmly and hoisting Sutchi onto his shoulder, he grabbed Linka's hand and led her into the forest.  
  
After two hours of dodging branches, puddles and trunks, the pair realized the forest was beginning to clear. Feeling relieved, they stopped to eat something and catch their breath. Talking quietly, Linka expressed her relief that she hadn't exited the portal on her own, and hoped the others were together and safe. After a while they continued walking, noting that the landscape was changing to include mountains and streams.  
  
"Look!" commented Ma-Ti, pointing towards a large depression about a kilometre in front of them. Following his lead, Linka observed a pile of broken, smoking metal beams lying in ruin. Dark liquid oozed from holes in the ground. "Oil" whispered Linka. "This must have been one of the sights Zarm was setting up." Ma-Ti agreed, and urged his friend on, not wanting to stay in one place for too long.  
  
By now, the tired pair had been wandering for nearly 12 hours. Deciding to set up a small camp, they laid out their sleeping bags and climbed in, huddling together for warmth. Before drifting off to sleep, Linka turned to face Ma-Ti. "Do you think Wheeler is really here?" Considering the question for a while, he replied. "I don't know, Linka. I hope so......"  
  
The two exhausted Planeteers slept soundly all night, even as somewhere in the distance, explosions and shouts were echoing across the valley. The Alarians lost many men in battle that night. Tired and defeated, the group of 15 made their way back to the hideout, unknowingly heading straight towards Linka and Ma-Ti. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Howdy! This chapter deals with their encounters with the Alarian people and Wheeler running into **some** of his old friends. (Come on, there has to be a little suspense!!!!!) Keep reviewing, guys- I read everything.  
  
**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
While Ma-Ti and Linka were still sleeping, Gi and Kwame had already began there second day of walking. They too, had discovered several destroyed buildings and contraptions. It was at one of these that they had found Cap' wandering among the ruins. Registering relief at finding them at last, the three continued on their journey, wondering if they would ever find any signs of life on this dark, cold planet.  
  
Gaia, however wasn't faring as well as the others. She had unknowingly hiked into an area populated by Zarm's followers, and had very briefly been seen by three look-outs. Cursing, she turned and fled with the creatures close on her heels, knowing that if they found the crystal, the mission would have been for nothing. Fleeing towards a forest similar to the one her friends had found the day before, Gaia weaved in and out of the trees, desperately trying to lose her pursuers. Unfortunately, her luck had run out as a hand reached out and grabbed the back of her coat, sending her tumbling to the ground. Pulling her up, the three creatures held her securely as they discussed their find in their native language. Unable to understand much of what they were saying, she was able to distinguish the words 'human' and Zarm. Marching her back through the forest, the creatures suddenly stopped and listened, seeming to sense activity around them. Shouts filled the air as angry Alarians attacked the defenseless group. Gaia dropped to the forest floor as an arrow whizzed through the air, catching one of the creatures through the neck. Another creature was dragged from her side as the third turned and bolted from the scene, chased by around 8 screaming natives. The tallest member of the group moved towards Gaia and dragged her to her feet, yelling at her. Bleeding from a head wound from the struggle, Gaia was only able to shake her head, unable to communicate. Calling out instructions to the group, the leader then turned and stared intensely at this new face. Violet eyes glinting in the dark, webbed fingers restraining her wrist, he waited for a response.  
  
By now, Linka and Ma-Ti had woken and were on their way, enjoying the brief sunshine that had burst through the clouds. Sutchi was several meters ahead of them, pausing only to sniff flowers and occasionally climb the sparse tree limbs. The pair watched as the little monkey stopped in the middle of the track and bolted back to his masters, shrieking loudly. They soon saw what had scared him: a small group of hooded figures were approaching. Feeling vulnerable and frightened, the Planeteers stood their ground as the Alarians slowed to a halt. Not knowing what else to do, Ma-Ti raised his hand and waved, smiling nervously. The group murmured to one another, then one of the men moved forward cautiously. "Hu-man?" the Alarian asked, and the pair nodded vigorously. Motioning for the others to approach, the man smiled. Beating his chest, he spoke. "Key-sun-a." The group then repeated this together, Linka realizing it must mean 'welcome'. Pointing to the ring Ma-Ti still wore, the leader then pointed over his shoulder towards the general area where unbeknownst to them, Gaia had been found. Not understanding, Linka shook her head. Trying again, the frustrated Alarian pointed at Ma-Ti-s ring, then at Ma-Ti before pointing in the same direction. To clarify this point, the leader gently dabbed his finger over the bridge of Ma-Ti's nose and cheeks. "Freckles?" whispered Linka. "Wheeler is over there!" she exclaimed, hugging Ma-Ti happily. Smiling, the leader watched the pair jump up and down before remembering something his human friend had spoken about several times. Focusing on the female, he grabbed her by the shoulder (scaring her in the process) and articulated the name he had heard so many times. "Lin-ka?" the Alarian asked, and she nodded, wiping tears off her face. "I think you're famous, my friend" Ma-Ti said with a smile as the group motioned excitedly for the pair to follow them to the hide-out.  
  
Gaia trudged unhappily across the flat landscape, aware that she was tired and hungry. The group she was traveling with soon converged with another, both groups embracing one another and checking out their wounds. The Alarian who was restraining her called out to a tall, well-built figure, who turned and glanced at her with a penetrative blue gaze. Eyes registering shock and recognition, the figure pulled down his hood, revealing tar-black hair, freckles and an unbelieving expression. "Gaia?" he asked softly, and drawing in a breath, she nodded. Smiling with relief, she shook herself free from the stunned Alarian and hugged the fifth Planeteer. "Oh, my God......you're real! Holy sh......how did you........what the hell?" Wheeler's thoughts were a confused mess as the head Alarian whispered something to him. Nodding, he picked up Gaia's back pack, explaining that they had to keep moving towards home. Shaking his head, Wheeler listened as Gaia explained most of what had befallen her lately. "We're all here, everyone. We were separated through the portal, I don't know where the others are" she stated unhappily, as Wheeler's thoughts were again turned upside down by this revelation. Walking together in silence, Wheeler contemplated seeing his friends again. He found that this thought buoyed his spirits immensely.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen this rock before" complained Cap as he sat down to eat. Kwame agreed with him morosely, nibbling on some bread half heartedly. Sick of their complaining, Gi had perched herself on the crest of a hill, looking out over the landscape. The limited daylight was fading fast: it would be time to find shelter soon. Gi sighed, her eyes focusing on a line of lights that were passing over the hill in front of her. Curious, she stood and made her way down the hill for a better look. A group of about 30 hooded figures were walking at a quick pace about a kilometer from where she was standing. Gi found her attention diverted to the last pair, one of whom was wearing a similar coat to her. Wavy dark-brown hair was just visable and she appeared to be unrestrained. Without thinking, Gi screamed out Gaia's voice at the top of her lungs. The group rapidly stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, muttering angrily. Gaia waved, pointing Gi out to her hooded companion who turned and broke away from the group, running towards her. Taken aback, Gi watched nervously as the figure slowed to a walk, calling out "How ya' doin', water-baby?". Screaming with delight, she broke into a run and collided with him, throwing her arms around him. Hearing the commotion, Kwame rounded the hill and seeing the two lone figures embracing, ran to join in the celebrations with Cap looking on happily.  
  
The Alarians, worried that they would attract the enemy, suggested they continue walking. Arm in arm, Wheeler asked if they had seen Linka or Ma- Ti, however he was disappointed with their response. Gi commented on his new hair colour and grinning, he had replied that "red sorta' sticks out around here". Looking around, Kwame agreed with him. Other than the violet eyes and webbed hands, the Alarians had uniform black hair worn in the same, dreadlocked manner. "Oh well, Linka looks different these days, too...." Waiting for an explanation, Gi simply smiled and ran to catch up with Gaia. Approaching the hidden door to the hide-out, they filed in one- by-one. Looking around, Wheeler worried for a moment that Ma-Ti and Linka were still out there. One of Zarm's work-groups had managed to escape before being rounded up, and were probably out there right now. Sighing, he climbed in and shut the door before descending downwards to the cramped halls below. 


	8. Chapter Eight

OK, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Please keep reviewing.....  
  
**Return of the Planeteers  
**  
Chapter Eight  
  
Gi looked around in amazement as she was guided through the huge, cavernous rooms and winding tunnels. It was like a small city down here: each area seemingly devoted to a particular use. Some rooms were obviously for sleeping, with blankets stacked neatly against the walls and personal possessions spread over mattresses. Other area's contained men, women and children eating, playing or talking quietly. The chatter ceased when the Planeteers walked past, the Alarians observing them with a mixture of curiosity and interest. Gi stopped and waited for Wheeler who was at the back of the group: eyes downcast and hands in pockets, looking deeply troubled. "They'll be fine, they're probably already here...." Gi said quietly. Smiling, he placed an arm around her shoulders and together, they made their way through the maze of hallways into a large, cramped hall.  
  
Having arrived at the same destination several hours earlier, Ma-Ti and Linka were now helping out with the day-to day jobs that needed attention. Ma-Ti had left Sutchi with his friend while he helped a group of Alarians carve arrows from a stockpile of wood. One of the group spoke a little broken English, and through this and sign language, Ma-Ti had understood that they were expecting an attack within the next few hours. A small group of children had ventured outside on a dare and were seen by Zarm's followers. A fight had followed, but several of the creatures had escaped. Now, worried that their trap door may be discovered any time now, the Alarians were busy preparing.  
  
Meanwhile, Linka was helping the women pack up their belongings, ready to move if the occasion called for it. Through the noise and bustle, a horn sounded loudly and the others dropped what they were doing to quickly make their way to the meeting area. Grabbing Linka's hand, one of the women led her through the sea of bodies to a better vantage point. Spotting Gi somewhere on the other side, Linka waved, relief pouring over her. Seeing her, Gi frantically tried to communicate, but a group of men passed in front and the contact was lost. Vaguely unhappy, Linka and Sutchi leant against the wall, not having a clue what the speaker was saying, only that he sounded frightened.  
  
Standing on his toes, Wheeler was having little success finding Linka either. Running into Ma-Ti earlier, he'd found the place Ma-Ti had left her but by then the horn had sounded. From what the speaker was saying, an emergency evacuation had been called: several of Zarm's troups had been sighted approaching the underground hide-out. Calm movements were replaced by panic and screams as the Alarians gathered their children and meager belongings, racing to the exits. The room was now half full as Wheeler spotted a small animal darting through the legs of the crowd, heading straight towards him.  
  
"No, Sutchi!" Linka had yelled unsuccessfully as the monkey pulled itself from her grip and was lost from sight. Gathering her senses, she realized the Alarians were fleeing. Not seeing any familiar faces in the crowd, Linka turned and ran with the woman who had helped her earlier. Winding their way through the narrow corridors, the two women approached what looked like a wooden ladder weighed down to maximum capacity. Screams issued from the surface as well as rough voices, hands reaching down to drag kicking bodies up and out of the hole. "I don't think we should go that way...." Linka moaned, and seeming to agree, the other woman took her hand and led her back from where they had come from. Racing past a supply room, the two women were grabbed from behind and pulled through the doorway, toppling to the floor in a heap. "Hello, Ruski..." sneared a familiar voice. "All I want is the crystal, Planet-Brat. Where is it?" Getting slowly to her feet, Linka stood her ground against the ominous figure of Verminous Skumm who, if possible had become even uglier in the two years since she had seen him. "As I told the other two DIMWITS, I don't have it, Rat-Boy!" Linka exclaimed, her voice rising in fear and anger. With the Alarian woman cowering in the corner, the two enemies continued shouting at one another until Skumm moved forward like lightening, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. "All I have to do is squeeze, sweetheart...."  
  
Hearing raised voices down the hall, Wheeler and Sutchi moved quietly into the supply room. Catching the attention of the Alarian woman, he placed his finger against his lips as he closed the door. Moving into the shadows, his heart skipped a beat as he realized it was Linka who was struggling against the large, hooded figure. Sutchi was the first to make a move: for the second time that week, the monkey jumped onto Linka's attacker and sunk his claws into his neck, hanging on for dear life. Linka fell to the ground as Skumm grabbed Sutchi around the neck and flung him hard against the wall. The little animal yelped in fright and dashed out the door, looking for his master. Rubbing his neck, Skumm grinned. "That's the only creature in this damn place who has the balls to fight me?" Looking up, Linka noticed a familiar face standing behind Skumm, holding a piece of firewood and smiling widely at her. Nodding back, she replied "I believe he could give you a run for your money....." as the weapon came down across Skumm's scull, rendering him unconscious. Seeing her chance to flee, the Alarian woman bolted from the scene without another glance as Wheeler gave his enemy a kick in the ribs for good measure. Wheeler dropped the wood to the floor and the two stood studying each other for several moments, feeling overwhelmed. At last, Linka smiled. "About bloody time, Yankee..." she said as he bounded across the room and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. Laughing, he set her down again and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, eyes closed. "I didn't think I'd see you again" he murmured against her ear, pulling back and nuzzling her nose affectionately. Linka simply held him close, not wanting to break the contact in any way. Sighing, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply for several minutes. Feelings intensified, he kissed her forehead, nose, ears, and throat as she wrapped her legs around him and they sunk to the floor in a twisted heap. All the loneliness and pain she had felt released itself as she wept against his chest. "Looks like I can't try out my blonde jokes on you anymore." Wheeler observed, running his fingers through the brown strands before wrapping his arms around her once more.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better go, babe." Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, not quite ready to let go of him. Heading for the door, Linka took special care to step on Skumm as they entered the corridor. The pair moved quickly to the ladder, hearing raised voices coming from above. Once above ground, they dashed through the forest with other frightened Alarians, Wheeler efficiently dispatching two creatures who lunged towards them. A crowd had gathered in the clearing ahead and spotting the other Planeteers, the pair ran to join them. "God, am I glad to see you two! Get your rings out......" Kwame whispered urgently, pointing at the scene in front of them. Several Alarians were restraining Zarm, who had been randomly sending red bolts of energy towards screaming families. The murderous entity looked on in disbelief as Gaia broke away from the crowd, holding the crystal as a shield. "I told you not to cross me, Zarm. I warned you about the danger of greed........You are a blight on our universe and I hereby deny you of your powers." White light exploded from the crystal and engulfed Zarm for several moments, the others having to shield their eyes. A dramatic crack then sounded through the air, and those watching the series of events dove to the ground. Cap and Gaia had vanished, and Zarm still stood in the same place, laughing. Shielding Linka's trembling body with his own, Wheeler waited for Zarm's retribution, but it never arrived. A few Alarians got to their feet and watched Zarm with mounting anger as he attempted to summon lightning bolts from his outstretched fingers. Frowning, he called to his troups, but they had backed away earlier. "Wheeler, your ring...." Linka exclaimed, watching it glow brightly in the moonlight. Kwame too, had noticed his ring light up. Grinning, he initiated the words that hadn't been used in over a year.  
  
With the inhabitants cheering below, Captain Planet touched down and began walking towards Zarm threateningly. "I'm a pretty patient individual, Zarm........but you are really beginning to peeve me off!" Cowering on the ground like a frightened animal, Zarm was lifted off his feet and thrown screaming out of the planet's atmosphere, where he would never harm another being again.  
  
Back on the ground, Cap moved towards the Planeteers, looking vaguely sad. "Your time is over, guys. It's time for you to move on with your lives and let a new generation take over......" Gaia appeared behind them, smiling and back to her usual self, hand outstretched. Momentarily confused, the five then realized it was time to return their rings. "I wish to thank you for your hard work and enthusiasm over the years. I know it hasn't been easy.....oh Gi, stop crying! I believe the Alarians wish to celebrate with you, so I'll activate the crystal in two days time. Enjoy yourselves and I will see you then." Gaia promptly vanished, as did Cap with a wave. Shaking his head in wonder, Kwame noticed the Alarians making their way back to the city and followed with Ma-Ti. Wheeler hoisted an unprepared and giggling Linka over his shoulder and quickly caught up with the others. Looking around, Gi sighed, aware that this was the official end of their duties. Running to catch up, she made her way into the warm city below to celebrate with her friends.  
  
**_Hi, Just a short note. Next chapter will be the last: a light-hearted one! Parties, alcohol, more L/W and an epilogue. This will tie up loose ends and give some idea about the future._**


	9. Chapter Nine Epilogue

This is the final chapter, guys! Hope you like it: please read and review.  
  
**Return of the Planeteers**  
  
Chapter Nine/Epilogue  
  
"So who's this guy you're engaged too?" Wheeler asked, still trying to comprehend the endless stream of new information. The Planeteers were sitting together on brightly coloured cushions, oblivious to the noise and mayhem surrounding them. Patiently, Gi told him his name was David Lee. "He works with whales primarily, but......" "Hang on a minute" interrupted Wheeler, "your name's gonna' be Gi Lee? That's god-damn hilarious!" Breaking down in laughter, Wheeler copped punches from the girls. "Well, what's so damn special about 'Wheeler'" Gi inquired, "Is it a surname or a nickname, anyway?" "Both" he replied honestly. "It kinda' stuck after I was expelled from school for doing burn-outs in the carpark." "That doesn't sound so bad...." commented Kwame. "Yeah, well it was the principals car, so........." The other Planeteers groaned, shaking their heads in amusement. More wine was brought around, and the group sipped the strong liquid. Wheeler had warned them not to drink it too quickly. "Man, that stuff goes straight to your head. A few months ago, we had a party and there were some very inebriated guys streaking through the halls." "I don't suppose you were one of them?" asked Ma-Ti quietly, drawing laughs from the others. "Watch your mouth, monkey-man!"  
  
The Alarians had been celebrating all night. A feast had been specially prepared, Wheeler explaining that the meat tasted a little like chicken, and was quite edible. During dinner, stories were swapped and more wine was consumed. By now, the Alarians had started playing a catchy assortment of instruments, and Ma-Ti was dragged away from the table by the woman Linka had befriended earlier. Returning back to the sitting area, Linka settled herself against Wheeler's chest and leant back, feeling full and content to listen to the conversations between her friends.  
  
After a while, some of the local women approached the group, speaking to Wheeler in their dialect. "I gotta' go, I've been invited for one last round of drinks" he translated, before kissing Linka quickly and following the women to a particularly rowdy table. Momentarily disappointed, she watched him wave to Ma-Ti, who was dancing with a small group of girls and looking extremely pleased with himself. Getting to her feet somewhat unsteadly, Gi told the remaining pair that she was off to join Ma-Ti, and stumbled across the room towards the dancers. Kwame and Linka were soon joined by several Alarians who shared their wine and attempted to communicate with them.  
  
About an hour later, Wheeler excused himself from the table. Ma-Ti had disappeared from the dance floor with his mystery woman, and Gi was fast asleep against the wall. Chuckling, he glanced at Kwame and Linka who were conversing with a large group of men. Wheeler watched Linka with pride and affection as she used a combination of language and gestures to 'chat' to her enthralled audience. Watching and waiting for an opportunity, he saw his chance when Linka noticed Gi on the floor, leaving to place a blanket over her sleeping frame. Turning around, she spotted Wheeler watching her and smiled. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the main hall and through the tunnels, stepping over the occasional sleeping body. Arriving at a small door, he ushered her inside, closing the door behind them. "Your room?" she inquired softly. Nodding, he sat on the bed, leant back against the wall and continued to observe her intensely. "They gave me my own room when I blew up the first mining column. They thought I was some great warrior....." Leaning against the door, Linka asked the question she had been dying to know. "What happened after.....you know?"  
  
Smiling grimly, Wheeler explained that Zarm had been furious that his plans had been thwarted. "He knocked me around a few times, and had his guards drag me towards the dungeons. He still needed me in case he found the crystal. I was able to overpower them and hid in a forest for three days. Thank God I was found...." Nodding, Linka removed her coat, throwing it in the corner. Moving towards Wheeler, she stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at him. "I never got the chance to say thank-you, for saving my life, Jacob........" Biting her lip nervously, she was aware that he was now gazing at her in a different way. Leaning forward, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto the bed with him, settling her down on his lap. They sat like that for a while, arms around each other, foreheads touching and talking softly. Talking soon gave way to kissing as he ran his hands through her hair and over her body. Lifting her slightly, he easily maneuvered Linka onto her back and pressed his body against hers. Removing his shirt, he proceeded to spend the next two hours showing Linka just how much he had missed her.  
  
Gi awoke several hours later with a headache and a hangover. Looking around, she immediately spotted Kwame curled up on the cushions, wide awake. Crawling over to him, Kwame chuckled, commenting that she "looked about ready to throw up". "Have you seen the others?" Gi inquired. "I saw Ma-Ti about half an hour ago, but no sign of Linka or Wheeler" responded Kwame, grinning mischievously. Feeling immensely happy for her friends, Gi stumbled off to find a hot shower.  
  
By now, the place was starting to come alive. Alarians were moving in all directions, waking their sleeping inhabitants and beginning the clean-up. The celebrations had lasted a record 36 hours, and some of the events would be remembered for a long time. The party had spilled out onto the surface, where many drunken couples had ventured for the first time in months. The halls were a flurry of voices and activity, waking Wheeler who had been having the best sleep of his life. Looking at the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, he contemplated staying in bed a bit longer but decided against it. Rousing her gently, he untangled himself and pulled his clothes on quickly. "I'll be up in a minute..."came a sleepy voice from under the covers and smiling, Wheeler kissed her before padding out barefoot into the tunnels.  
  
Ma-Ti, Gi, Wheeler and Kwame gathered their stuff together, later joined by a tired but happy Linka. Together, they bid farewell to the Alarians, who had made presents for them: identical gold charms encrusted with precious stones. Waving goodbye, the group marched through the forest and found Gaia waiting for them next to a bubbling stream. In turn, she hugged each of them, including Sutchi, with his right paw wrapped in a bandage after his encounter with Skumm. "Christmas, then?" Kwame asked, and they all nodded vigorously, looking forward to their next get-together. Waving goodbye, Kwame stepped through the portal, disappearing from sight. Next came Wheeler and Linka, who had agreed to return to New York together. As they approached the portal, Gaia spoke. "Take care of your girls, Jacob." Turning around, Wheeler stared at Gaia, open mouthed. "Ah, babe, I think we need to talk.." were his last words as he was pulled into the portal behind Linka. Shaking her head happily, Gi hugged Ma-Ti and jumped in, ready to go home, as did the final Planeteer and his pet monkey, finally prepared to return to South America.  
  
The following Summer, Gaia sent out rings to five new Planeters from the U.K, Australia, Thailand, Italy and Egypt. True to their word, at Christmas the previous Planeteers met up in New Orleans with their partners and families. Kwame brought his wife and child along, and Gi was due to marry her fiancé in a few weeks. Ma-Ti was still happily single, but spoke highly about a girl from home. Linka was now heavily pregnant, and had a shiny new engagement ring to show the others. Leaving the bar after too many hours of talking and reminiscing, Wheeler stood and watched his best friends and their families walk idly back to the hotel, talking amongst each other. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Linka smiled up at him. Grinning, he draped his arm around her waist and the pair followed them down the path, disappearing from sight.  
  
**The End!!!!!!!!**


End file.
